2012-11-30 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - The Never End
Last night, after a very rude awakening for Senator Kelly over what Operation: Zero Tolerance with Dr. Sebastion Gilberti a.k.a. Bastion is really doing, he discovered that the individual he thought was a friend was really a Skrull impersonator. He is quiet as he holds a hot coffee mug between his hands, watching S.H.I.E.L.D. medics claim the Skrull in his study from Dr. McCoy's expert care. The sliding glass door leading out the back of his study to the back yard is shattered and the S.H.I.E.D. agents just wheel the gurney right over the broken glass and window pane. An older black man with a black eye patch approaches him, holding up the information that was left on the desk. "This...Dr. McCoy just explained what is on here. These register as crimes against humanity," and he holds them out to Kelly. "I expect you to handle this in a speedy and clean matter, Senator Kelly," the warning obvious from Nick Fury. Kelly really has no idea who this man is, but can feel the confidence and power rolling off him. He accepts the photos and USB memory stick. "I'll handle it," he says in a tired, but firm tone so there is no doubt. He hasn't even touched the coffee. "And what about the breaking and entering of my home?" Fury snorts at that, "Not that I exactly approve of their methods, but I think you can call it even. That Skrull was planning to assassinate you Kelly, these folks were just trying to wake you up to the reality of the crimes you were committing. I suggest you drop any chargers so this does not come to light. Your career being over may be the least of your concerns otherwise." He then about faces and walks away with a determined stride. Kelly is left there as people leave, chilled until a recovered bodyguard appears to place a blanket about his shoulders. "Are you alright Senator?" The Senator looks up then, a determined look in his eyes, "I will be, I just have to handle something first." He then moves to his desk to boot up the computer and review the evidence as dawn starts to arrive. "See that someone comes here to fix the electricity," when he realizes the computer is not booting up. "I have to go to the office." A sigh comes from him. Perhaps he is not as alert as he originally though. Later That Day... The Skrull that was Henry Gyrich screams in pain. Fury watches from behind panned glass. The U.S. would flip if they knew what he was doing, but in this case, saving the rest of his people is more important. It took time, hours in fact, before he is able to obtain what he needs...a land headquarters for the Skrull. S.H.I.E.L.D. gathers together, a large attack group lead by none other than Black Widow. They mount an assault on that headquarters, alighting the sky with plasma shots and gunfire, breaking down walls with altered Mandroids suits, and setting off explosions. Two hours later, they have the base secured and are freeing their people. Fury stares at Henry Gyrich in the stasis unit and almost decides to leave him there, but Maria Hill is soon at his side speaking her mind, "Director, he is still a politically powerful man." It is far from over for S.H.I.E.L.D. and the heroes, they learned the hard way that the Skrull will never give up and if they let their guard down, they will be crushed. Already, Fury works on some restructuring and contingencies plans for if something like this ever happens again. He summons Quake, giving her the power she needs to start training a secret, elite team off the books. Fury is determined, that he will never again, be this caught off guard.